


good day - Lee Taeyong

by lofiuv



Series: marijuana is not good for you but this is not actually marijuana it's just a bunch of fics that seem like they come from an 'everyday life' anime [1]
Category: Kpop - Fandom, NCT (Band)
Genre: Crack, F/M, Fluff, idk - Freeform, my first post lmao pLEASE READ ITS ACTUALLY, neverminmd, something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 19:58:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11409165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lofiuv/pseuds/lofiuv
Summary: good dayorgood night?maybe even good afternoon?





	good day - Lee Taeyong

"my baby looks so cute," mumbled taeyong on a friday that was spent sleeping and eating. taeyong and her were in her bed. her head was laid on his chest but her leg was protectively bent on his stomach. she was wearing one of his hoodies and a pair of random shorts. one of his hands was under the thigh of the leg that was resting on his stomach.

she lightly hummed in her sleep and nuzzled her face into his chest. his thumb rubbed her waist, practically coaxing her to sleep even more.

"you should sleep too," she whined.

"i will baby, i just like watching you sleep." he whispered.

"that sounds creepy but it's sweet." she whispered back.

he softly chuckled and kissed the top of her head. he brought her closer to him which caused her to put her head into the crook of his neck.

"goodnight, baby." he mumbled, sleep tracing in his voice.

"goodnight."

*bONUS LOL*

"why are we saying goodnight when it's 14:37?" she asked suddenly.

"don't ruin the moment and sleep." he muttered.

"you're lucky i'm tired."

"just sleep, baby."

"i love it when you call me baby."

"me too. now sleep."

"can i get a kiss first?"

a soft kiss and good day were shared.

"goodnight, baby."

"day."


End file.
